The Wizarding World of Sherlock Holmes
by Nightmare139
Summary: What adventures will unfold when Sherlock and John meet on the train to Hogwarts? And what will Moriarty be up to there? Read to see for yourself.


Sherlock followed his brother through the train station with haste, while attempting to drag his luggage along with him. It was his first day to Hogwarts, and excitement flooded throughout him. Mycroft had told Sherlock many stories of his time at Hogwarts (after much prodding from Sherlock), and it sounded like an ideal place for someone like himself to learn magic.

Sherlock had only found out about his wizarding powers last year. Most of the time, he was unusually calm about things, but one day he'd snapped. He was being ridiculed by some other children in his neighborhood, and although he was usually numb to it, he'd lost control that day. Sherlock had cast magic on them, making them levitate and move about in the air. Mycroft was the one who came to notice it, and pulled Sherlock away immediately, bringing him back inside and informing him about his powers. The prospect of magic bewildered Sherlock at first, but soon came to terms with it. It excited him now. Of course, he studied all there was to study about magic from Mycroft's textbooks, and felt determined to prove himself at Hogwarts.

"Sherlock, come on! If you keep going at that pace, we'll miss the train!" Mycroft called. Sherlock continued to move at the same speed, and called back,

"Brother, you do realize it's only 2:50 PM, and since we're at platform 6 as of now, and it only takes us approximately 2 minutes to move from one platform to the next, -"

"Sherlock, don't be smart, we both know I'm the smart one. Now come on!"

Sherlock sighed and continued to follow, until they came upon platform 9 3/4 (3 minutes early, as Sherlock was previously trying to point out to his brother.) Mycroft demonstrated how to get through the brick wall, and then Sherlock did the same. As soon as he ran through, at first hesitant, he was surrounded with students such as himself. They were carrying carts and bags of luggage, some even with cages holding owls, like his brother had. Sherlock took in his surroundings and decided he'd like Hogwarts much, much more than home. He snapped back out of his thinking, and realized that his brother had left him alone, most likely to get on the train. _Typical Mycroft_, Sherlock thought, irritated. He pulled his luggage along onto car five of the train. He found a seat near the end of the car, as he knew that the safest place to sit when on a train was in the fifth (or sixth) car, near the end. Sherlock thought that the possibility of a magic train getting into an accident must be much more likely than a regular train.

Sherlock set his luggage underneath his seat and watched as other students loaded on board. A girl, about his age, sat on the seat across from him. She had long, dirty-blonde hair and bright green eyes framed with glasses, and was already wearing her school robes. Sherlock squinted at her.

From his deductions, the girl was spoiled and most likely an only child. She probably thought everything revolved around her, whether she'd admit it or not. Sherlock could tell this because of her bracelet- it was small, but was golden with precious jewels encased in that gold. Her robes had also been recently ironed, and ironed well; probably the work of a house-maid. The girl looked at Sherlock, and noticed his glare.

"Can I help you?" She snapped at him. Sherlock nodded.

"I would find it quite helpful of you to leave."

"What did I do?"

"You're from a quite rich family that spoils you to your heart's desire, and have no experience in rejection. Now I am giving you that experience. You should thank me."

The girl huffed and stormed out, and finally left Sherlock alone. He turned to the window and realized that the train was moving away from the platform. He felt a bit excited, but forced himself to stay calm.

A few minutes after the Hogwart's train left its station, another student walked to the seats where Sherlock sat. The student was much shorter than Sherlock, and had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. His face looked calm and sincere.

Sherlock noticed, as the boy walked towards the seat, that he was limping. _Looks painful_, Sherlock thought.

"What caused that?" He inquired. The boy sat and looked down at his injured leg.

"I got pushed down a flight of stairs, in a fight."

"Fight?" Sherlock said, trying to get him to elaborate.

The boy just replied with a small shrug. "I'm John, by the way. John Watson."

"I'm Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

"Are you a first-year too?"

"Yes. And you?"

"Yep."

Sherlock initially liked this boy, something that was rare for him. From what Sherlock could tell, this boy was a serious, but friendly person at the same time. He also seemed to be very caring. And although Sherlock may not admit it, what he wanted most was someone who cared.

After approximately 15 minutes of the ride, another boy came to sit with them. He was pale, with dark brown hair and dull, blue-gray eyes. He sat next to John, and smiled slightly at the both of them.

"Hello. I'm Richard." The boy greeted. Sherlock couldn't tell much from him, but sensed that he was nice, at least. But something about him felt… odd.

"I'm John. A first-year."

"Oh, I'm a first-year too. What house are you hoping for?"

"There really is no reason to hope for a certain house. You may be disappointed when sorting time comes." Sherlock interrupted. John gave Sherlock a sidelong glance, and Richard shrugged.

"Uhh, I guess you're right." After a moment, the candy cart was rolling past, and Richard shot up out of his seat. "Sorry, guys. I'm going to go get some candy. See you later." And then he left.

"He seems nice." John said.

"I suppose." Sherlock replied, looking back out the window. He saw, through the fog, the Hogwarts school in the distance. As they rode closer, all the first-years were piled up around the windows, looking to see the school. The train came to a slow stop after a few minutes, and once the students were allowed to exit, it was chaos getting out. Sherlock pried through the crowd, but heard a voice calling from behind.

"Hey, Sherlock! Wait for me!" It was John. Feeling a bit confused, Sherlock turned around and waited for him to catch up. _Why would John want me to wait?_ He thought to himself.

They were both led into the school by a large, burly fellow. Sherlock could sense that he had a lot of secrets, but tried covering it up by being joyful whenever possible.

The school was huge, and castle-like. It seemed like it would be an amazing place to stay for a year. The halls were long, and a bit dark today since barely any sunlight was shining through the windows. The walls, though, were lined with torches, setting a dim light to see around.

The Great Hall was amazing; unlike anything Sherlock had ever seen before. Four large rows of tables lined the room, and the most mesmerizing part were the candles that floated above everyone's heads. The first-years sat in the front, and Sherlock could see the sorting hat, atop a stool, on the small platform where the professors sat. John and Sherlock were seated, along with everyone else. The headmaster, and old man with a long, white beard walked up to the podium at the front. Every student quieted down.

It was the moment Sherlock had been waiting for.


End file.
